Une vielle histoire de loyauté
by Fenicina
Summary: Baptiste doit justifier son ancienne allégeance à La Griffe au ancien héros d'Overwatch.


**Une vielle histoire de loyauté **

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-septième nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème __Griffe__._

"Et donc voila ce que je sais."

Cette phrase venait de ponctuer un monologue vaguement interrompue par quelque question de plus de 5 heures sur les différente force armée de La Griffe.

Le jeune Haïtien osa relever les yeux sur les cinq héros qui le regarder.

A droite, Ange, de son vrais nom Angela Zigler, etait probablement celle qui avait l'air le plus ouvert a son intrusion, probablement car c'était elle même qui avait pris la décision de le mener à Gibraltar.

Un siège plus loin, montagne de muscles impressionnant, un gorille nommé Winston qui remonter toute les trente seconde ses lunettes d'un air perplexe. Appuyé sur lui, une de ses héroïne d'enfance, la jeunesse d'Overwatch, Tracer, pied sur le bureaux et marchant un chew gum dans un air que le jeune soldat se serait pas permit de juger. Il avait peiner à reconnaître le viel homme grisonnant malgré ses muscles. Sans son armure, le légendaire Reinhardt avait perdu de sa superbe et il avait mit quelque minutes à replacer son identité, à sa gauche, petit et cacher derrière sa moustache et sa barbe, un ingénieur reconnue, Torbjörn.  
Les cinq héros s'échangèrent un regard, sûrement sans savoir qui dire. Le Gorille ce retrouva au centre de regard insistant et du se sentir obliger de parler. Apres tout, il etait à l'initiative de cette nouvelle Overwatch.

"Et bien... Déjà c'est très courageux d'être venue jusqu'ici." Commença l'éminent scientifique non-humain.

Désespéré aurait surement etait plus juste que courageux mais Baptiste accepta d'un simple hochement de tête. A cheval donné on ne regarde pas la couleur

« Après tout tu risque ta vie pour nous livrer ces informations, alors il serais de mauvais ton de te mettre mal a l'aise mais... » Le singe s'accorda une pause, semblant chercher ses mots dans un silence gênant.

« Mais un question me taraude. » coupa Reinhardt, probablement trop honnête pour continuer de jouer sur les compliments.

« Allez y. » murmura Baptiste, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

« Pourquoi es tu rester aussi longtemps si tu savait ce qu'il s'y passé ? »

Baptiste soupira. Cette question etait inévitable.

« J'ai mit du temps à m'en rendre compte, c'était lâche... mais je fermer les yeux je crois. Je me suis convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option. » il se sentait honteux et ridicule d'avouer ça face à eux, les légendes, les héros de tant de monde. Ceux qui avaient sauvé l'humanité.

Le rire de Reinhardt le laissa perplexe.

« Nan, gamin, je veux la vrais raison. »

L'Haïtien resta un instant silencieux. Il venait de lui ouvrir ses remords et ses doutes les plus profond et lui il lui... riait au nez ?! Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas s'énerver.  
Torborjn lui semblait comprendre son ami car il regarda le jeune Antillais « Ferme les yeux et imagine toi au seins de La griffe.

Perdu, le jeune médecin accepta, ferma les yeux et repensa au meurtre, au massacre, a tout ce qui aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. A sa culpabilité écrasante, a la honte... Mais aussi au bon moment, ce qui le mortifier un peut plus. A la chaleur d'un cocktail partager avec son escouade, à la satisfaction de tirer un de ses collègue d'affaire et a Mauga. Mauga la montage de calme et de gentillesse apparente, Mauga et son humour, sa mâchoire carré et son éternel sourire. Mauga et sa présence rassurante et intrépide. Mauga etait une des raison. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ancien agent de la Griffe se mit à sourire au bon mais aussi au mauvais moment où Mauga etait toujours la. La pour le laisser partir, la pour le ramener, la pour le déconcentrer quand il ne parvenait plus à arrêter de réfléchir. Mauga et ses geste un peut brusque pour s'exprimer et son incapacité a parler.  
Mauga qui lui avait prouver sa loyauté envers et contre tout durant toute ses années, en le sauvant de lui même, en l'aidant sur le front et le laissant partir.  
Mauga qui était mort. Mauga etait sa raison.  
Il ouvrit les yeux face a la mines sévère des cinq héros et soupira « Une vielle histoire de loyauté et de... » Il chercha le mot pour s'exprimer puis abandonna. Il n'était pas l'heure de ré-ouvrir la boite de pandore... « D'amitié. »

Touts restèrent silencieux, ce fut encore une fois l'allemand qui mit les pied dans le plat « Et cette amitié. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arriver ? »

Baptiste passa la mains sur son visage. Vue les conditions de leur affrontement encore récent, rien ne lui témoigner qu'il etait mort, mais personne ne pouvais avoir survécu à une telle attaque.

« Mort. »

Mais Mauga etait loin d'être personne.

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans Overwatch. »


End file.
